L'expérience du bain moussant
by Mimi Kitsune
Summary: [OS, PARTIE 1 : SEPTEMBRE] John rentre chez lui après une dure journée et espère se détendre mais c'est sans compter sur Sherlock qui lui a préparé une drôle de surprise ! John : " Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "


**Bonjour à tous ! Cette histoire est la première que j'écris, donc désolé si elle vous parait courte, je tâcherai de développer les prochaines.**

**Ce texte a été relu et corrigé par Asyliss : un grand merci ! :)**

**Merci à Clélia Kerlais, MikaWings, Melticolor, Noooo Aime, Odea Nightingale et Nononoel60800 pour vos commentaires ****ainsi qu'à tous les autres qui lisez mon histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos messages même des années après, je les lis et y réponds toujours avec plaisir.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**=^_._^ =**

* * *

><p>Ce fut une longue et fatigante journée. Les patients avaient été plus nombreux que d'habitude, à croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot pour me consulter en même temps. En effet, une épidémie de gastro-entérite sévissait depuis une semaine dans tout Londres, laissant peu de répit aux médecins qui étaient pris d'assaut.<p>

« Un bon bain me détendra », soupirai-je, fourbu et dont le dos tiraillait.

Lorsque je sortis de la clinique, il pleuvait averse et aucun taxi ne semblait circuler dans les environs. Je courais donc sous une pluie battante pour atteindre le métro, complètement trempé. Le transport souterrain était bondé et toutes les places assises étaient prises. De nombreux hommes d'affaire occupaient le wagon à cette heure de sortie de bureau. Je dus m'accrocher tant bien que mal à la barre pour me maintenir debout, me sentant oppressé de toute part par les voyageurs plus grands que moi, qui me plaquaient, bougeant au rythme du balancement de foule qui tressautait lors d'un changement de voie.

En sortant du métro, je piquais un sprint sous la pluie pour parcourir les quelques mètres restants. Après cette course éreintante, j'arrivais enfin chez moi, m'ébrouant pour chasser un maximum d'eau de mes cheveux et vêtements avant d'entrer dans le hall, ne voulant pas m'attirer les foudres de ma logeuse, très à cheval sur la propreté de son parquet.

Je montais les dix-sept marches du 221B Baker Street avec lenteur, j'avais mal partout et mes pas chuintaient dès que je posais un pied. Après être entré dans notre salon commun, je déposais mon sac à côté de mon fauteuil et accrochais mon manteau détrempé qui dégoulinait sur le sol.

Je posais mon regard sur mon colocataire assis sur le canapé avec mon ordinateur sur ses genoux qui pianotait frénétiquement sur les touches du clavier. Je levais les yeux au ciel, il avait encore piraté mon mot de passe. Mais je laissais passer, trop fatigué pour lui faire face.

– Salut Sherlock, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

– Oui, plutôt intéressante.

– Bien. Je vais prendre un bain...

– Qui t'attend, m'interrompit-il. Je te l'ai fait couler juste avant que tu n'arrives.

– Oh ! Eh bien... Merci. C'est très attentionné de ta part.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la salle de bains sans voir le sourire en coin de Sherlock.  
>En entrant dans la pièce embuée de vapeur, je restais figé à la vue de la mousse parfumée qui remplissait toute la baignoire.<p>

– Sherlock ?

Je me tournais vers le salon, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

– Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as mis du bain moussant dans l'eau ? En plus, c'est parfumé à la rose... C'est plutôt pour les femmes !

Le regard de Sherlock se fit brillant et intense, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise.

– C'est un cadeau de Mme Hudson pour nous deux. Je l'ai testé tout à l'heure et je me suis dit que ça te plairait aussi.

– Oui... Enfin... Bon d'accord. Après tout pourquoi pas. Je ne sors pas ce soir, dis-je, avec un petit sourire.

Après m'être déshabillé, j'entrai dans le bain et m'allongeais complètement. L'eau était bien chaude comme j'aimais, j'imaginais que Sherlock l'avait mise quasi bouillante pour qu'elle soit à la bonne température maintenant, sans parler de cette masse de mousse qui débordait presque. C'était plutôt agréable en fin de compte.

Alors que je commençais à m'assoupir, je fus vite réveillé par le bruit de la porte qui se fermait. Se fermait ? Il me semblait l'avoir verrouillé pourtant. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris Sherlock debout devant la baignoire à m'observer. J'ouvris la bouche, mais la refermais aussitôt ne trouvant rien à dire tant j'étais gêné de me trouver nu devant lui avec juste de la mousse en guise de protection. Je posais ma main sur le rebord de la baignoire pour me redresser, mais Sherlock appuya ses doigts sur mon front et me repoussa, m'obligeant à rester allongé.

– Sherlock, il me semble que nous avions un accord, le jour où je me suis installé ici avec toi, on devait respecter l'intimité de chacun dans nos chambres respectives et dans la salle de bains. Donc, j'aimerais vraiment que tu t'en ailles.

– Ça ne va pas être possible.

– Pardon ? m'offusquais-je.

– Eh bien, tu es l'objet d'une expérience sur le bain moussant, dit-il, avec un grand sourire alors que mon visage avait pris un teint rosâtre qui n'était pas dû uniquement à la chaleur du bain.

« Vois-tu, la mousse se déploie partout dans l'eau et disparaît progressivement. Cependant, quand un corps est immergé, la mousse s'insinue sur celui-ci et ne se désagrège pas de la même manière. Le but de cette expérience est de savoir où se trouvera le dernier reste de mousse avant qu'il n'y en ait plus.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne ferais pas l'expérience sur toi-même ?, m'énervais-je.

– J'y ai bien pensé, mais ma vision en serait faussée. Il me fallait être dans la position dans laquelle je me trouve actuellement pour bien étudier les détails et non, John, tu ne pouvais pas le faire toi-même non plus, tu as tendance à ignorer ce qui te crève les yeux !

Pendant plusieurs minutes, pas un mot ne fut prononcé. J'étais toujours allongé dans la baignoire et me sentais bien vulnérable. En temps normal, si un homme m'avait fait la même chose, peu importe ma pudeur, je me serais levé et aurais envoyé mon poing dans la figure de cet importun. Mais voilà, en cet instant, je n'y arrivais pas. Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'étais littéralement pétrifié.  
>Sherlock ne bougeait pas, seuls ses yeux scrutaient la mousse qui avait perdu la moitié de son volume. J'étais de plus en plus angoissé de savoir qu'à un moment donné, la mousse ne cacherait plus grand-chose de mon anatomie. Je n'étais pas particulièrement pudique, enfin si un peu tout de même, mais me montrer ainsi à Sherlock était trop intimidant, car quand bien même il prenait ça pour une expérience, rien ne prouvait qu'il ne profitait pas de cette excuse pour d'autres objectifs connus que de lui seul.<p>

J'avais l'impression que le temps passait au ralenti. Combien de temps était-il là ? Je ne saurais le dire. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour me détendre. Je regardais la mousse qui faisait un crépitement lorsque les petites bulles éclataient. J'en pris un peu dans ma main et l'observais comme le faisait Sherlock. Elle englobait toute ma main, à la fois collante, légère et incroyablement douce. Je soufflais dessus. Celle-ci s'envola avant de retomber dans le bain et je réitérais ce petit jeu en direction de Sherlock. Un peu de mousse s'accrocha à son pantalon, ce qui me fit sourire. Il leva un sourcil, ne s'attendant pas à ce que je me montre joueur. Avec un sourire en coin, il prit également de la mousse avec deux doigts et me la posa sur le nez. Je fronçai les sourcils tant j'étais surpris de sa réaction. D'une main, j'enlevai cette mousse qui me chatouillait.

Il ne restait plus que la dernière couche de mousse et je commençais vraiment à paniquer. Ma peau commençait à transparaitre à travers les bulles, dévoilant par endroit mes membres et mon torse, ne laissant plus grand-chose à l'imagination. Avec mes jambes, j'attirais le reste de mousse plus haut sur mon corps pour recouvrir ma dignité encore protégée pour le moment ce qui dégagea le bas de mon corps jusqu'aux cuisses et avec mes mains, je remontais le restant flottant sur l'eau sur mon ventre, ce qui dévoila mes flancs.

– John, tu es un mauvais joueur. Tu n'as pas à être gêné de ma présence, je sais déjà tout de toi.

– Oh non, Sherlock, il y a une grande différence entre supposer quelque chose et le constater de ses propres yeux. Tout ça devient ridicule, je suis sûre qu'à l'heure actuelle, tu as déjà la réponse à ton expérience et j'aimerais vraiment que tu partes.

Sherlock s'accroupit et posa une main sur mon genou que j'avais relevé pour maintenir le reste de la mousse dans mon giron.

– En effet, quand un corps est immergé, la mousse se concentre sur la seule partie qui est la plus jalousement gardée, termina-t-il avec un regard malicieux et une langue qui passa furtivement sur ses lèvres.

Sherlock se releva et quitta la salle de bains. John fixa son regard sur la porte qu'il venait de refermer. Ses joues avaient viré rouge cramoisi.

De retour au salon, le téléphone de Sherlock se mit à biper, signifiant qu'il venait de recevoir un SMS. Il le prit, s'assit et consulta ses messages.

''Alors ? As-tu la réponse ?'' -MH

''Expérience non-concluante.'' -SH

''J'imagine qu'il ne s'est pas laissé faire.'' -MH

''Si. Pas pu aller jusqu'au bout sans qu'il ne devine mes intentions.'' -SH

''Je te fais confiance pour trouver une autre idée.'' -MH

Il reposa ensuite son BlackBerry sur la table basse.

Dans un sens, l'expérience n'avait pas eu le résultat escompté, mais il avait découvert autre chose de tout aussi intéressant et qu'il avait bien l'intention d'exploiter.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>La suite dans "Un colocataire très entreprenant".<strong>


End file.
